


7

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mishstiel asked: Misha/Castiel whatever you want because it's my OTP</p>
            </blockquote>





	7

“So, Balthazar-?”

“Tossed me into an alternate universe to protect me from Raphael’s wrath,” Castiel finished, thankful for his endless reserve of patience. If he was being honest, explaining to the man that looked exactly like him how he had ended up here five times had gotten kind of irritating.

The man- Misha, he had said his name was- leaned back in his chair, fingers weaved together under his chin as he thought. He had been the one to find Castiel when the angel had crashed through a set window while the set was thankfully empty. Except for Misha, who had gone back there for some privacy to do yoga. Unfortunately, having your doppelganger burst in and practically land on top of you was not conductive to relaxation disciplines.

“Cool,” Misha commented after a while. “At least now I know what to expect for next week’s script. So what are you going to do while you’re here?”

Castiel shrugged lightly. “I just thought I’d…wait. Until Balthazar contacts me. Unfortunately, this world seems to limit my powers, so there is not much I can do.”

Misha nodded, lips pursed. “That must suck,” he mused. “So, I’ve got a question.” He leaned forward, elbows on the small table between him and Castiel. “When are you and Dean gonna get it on?”

Castiel’s brows furrowed, tilting his head. “Excuse me? I don’t understand. What are we going to get on-?”

“Have sex,” Misha cut in sharply. “When are you guys going to bang? Because, seriously, it’s been on both mine and Jensen’s minds for a long time. Every time we do a scene that’s particularly gay, we always finish and say to each other, ‘Wow. They should just fuck already.’ So when are you finally going to get your heads out of your asses and fuck?”

Castiel was suddenly uncomfortable and shifted in his seat. “I don’t think Dean has ever considered…and even if he has…I don’t think I could…I wouldn’t know…”

“ _Riiiiight_ ,” Misha muttered, leaning back in his seat. “You’re more of a virgin than Mary. I forgot about that. Want me to teach you?”

Castiel was still reeling over the fact that this man who looked so much like him, so much like the devout Jimmy, could blaspheme about the Virgin Mary in such a nonchalant manner that he almost missed the fact that he was being propositioned.

“Are you propositioning me for sex?”

Misha shrugged. “More like sex ed, but one of us is going to get off at least. At least I know I am. Because  _you’re_ the one that needs to learn how to please, not how to be pleased. I’m pretty sure Dean’s been around his fair share of dicks to know what to do with yours when he gets his hands on it, don’t worry.”

 

That’s how Castiel found himself, ten minutes later, on his knees between Misha’s legs. Misha’s pants were shoved down around his ankles and he was lounging on the couch in his trailer.

“Okay, now just twist your wrist at the top there,” Misha was explaining, his voice a little more breathy than a few minutes ago and Castiel took that as a good sign.

“Are you sure this is acceptable?”

“The handjob? It’s been pretty decent so far.”

“The situation,” Castiel clarified.

“You mean meeting the fictional character I play on a TV show who looks just like me and offering to teach him how to give a decent handjob so that he can be a little more experienced when he fucks another fictional character who just so happens to be portrayed by one of my closest friends?” Misha pursed his lips, looking up at the ceiling as if he were thinking deeply about it. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s acceptable. Maybe.” He shrugged. “Now keep going. Don’t be afraid to put a little pressure when you –  _oh,_ fuck…yeah. Like that.”

Castiel kept stroking, up and down, and twisting where Misha had indicated, feeling the man shudder under his ministrations and wondering if Dean reacted the same way his doppelganger did, if Dean liked the same things Misha did.

When Misha lifted his hand to tug at the collar of his T-shirt as if he were suddenly overheated, a metallic glint caught Castiel’s eye and he stopped immediately.

“You’re married?” he asked, aghast.

Misha pulled his hand back and examined his ring as if he’d forgotten it was there. “Technically, this isn’t cheating. It’s masturbating. And it’s sex ed, which Vicki is all for. As much pleasure as I’m getting out of this, I’m mostly doing it because the sexual tension between you and Dean is going to get me to quit the show soon.”

Twenty minutes later and Castiel’s wrist was starting to cramp. He felt that he was doing something wrong or being inadequate, but Misha assured him that he had incredible stamina due to years of practice and technique, and had nothing to do with the quality of Castiel’s handjob.

Castiel wondered if all of this universe’s counterparts were as different to his universe’s as he and Misha were.

Five minutes later, Misha was finally coming, white ropes dripping all over Castiel’s hands, Misha gasping and arcing over the couch, shuddering back down.

He gave Castiel a B+ and a list of points to improve on, along with the advice that ‘practice makes perfect, and I’m sure Dean’s dick is the perfect practice tool’.


End file.
